Descanso de ti RESUBIDO
by NiniLi
Summary: Yuki tiene mucho trabajo y Shuichi no lo quiere molestar, más que nada porque siempre que lo hace termina regañado, así que se va de fiesta con sus amigos pero ¿habrá sido la decisión correcta? historia resubida con un GRAN cambio. [LEMON]


**Hola a todos, soy NiniLi, anteriormente conocida como Spirit-Doll. Estoy de vuelta después de años sin escribir y para mi regreso aquí lo que hice es resubir esta "tierna" historia con una gran modificación. Damas y caballeros, con ustedes ¡MI PRIMER LEMON! :O**

 **Desde hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así y me dediqué a la exhaustiva tarea de leer MUCHOS "ejemplos" para aprender bien del tema (tan sacrificada yo ¬¬')**

 **Y pues bueno, recuerden que los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen, derechos reservados a Maki Murakami.**

* * *

Por fin, después de una larga semana de trabajo, ensayos y conciertos que parecía nunca terminarían, por fin podían relajarse y festejar. Todos los integrantes de Bad Luck se encontraban en un club nocturno junto con algunos amigos de la disquera.

Todo el ambiente era sumamente alegre, era más que obvio la necesidad de todos de salir a relajarse después de todo el trabajo y estrés que tuvieron que soportar, en especial cierto chico de cabello rosa que se encontraba bailando felizmente junto con su ídolo mientras su mejor amigo lo veía mientras terminaba su quinta cerveza, feliz de que Shuichi se estuviera divirtiendo aún después de los problemas que había tenido para convencerlo de que fuera con ellos.

 _Flashback_

 _Esa en definitiva no era una buena semana para ninguno de los miembros de Bad Luck. Entre ensayos, grabaciones y conciertos apenas tenían tiempo de descansar, pero quién peor la estaba pasando era Shuichi. Desde hace tiempo que Yuki trabajaba en una nueva novela que lo tenía bastante estresado y se la pasaba regañándolo o lo ignoraba completamente._

 _Por fin llegó el domingo, día del último concierto y cuando éste acabó Ryuichi los invitó a festejar en un nuevo club nocturno al que había ido unas semanas antes con Thoma y Noriko._

 _-Lo siento, Sakuma-san, pero le prometí a Yuki que iría a casa tan pronto terminara el concierto- se disculpó el pelirrosa ante lo cual el mayor puso una carita ridículamente triste._

 _-Shuichi no quiere festejar conmigo, Shiuchi maloooo!-dijo el castaño mientras corría en llanto._

 _-Vamos Shuichi, no seas así. Sabes bien que a Eiri realmente no le importa que llegues un poco tarde-le animaba Hiro que deseaba que su amigo se relajase un poco pues desde hace tiempo que no salían juntos a dar una vuelta.- además hace mucho que no sales. Sé que dices que es porque no quieres que Eiri piense que le eres infiel y eso pero no por esa razón debes dejar de lado la diversión-_

 _-Eso no es cierto, Yuki..el_

 _-Está muy ocupado con su novela-interrumpió Thoma que estivo escuchando toda la conversación- dudo mucho que desee que lo interrumpas así que deberías aprovechar para relajarte y pasar un buen rato fuera-_

 _-Exacto- secundó Hiro- Eiri necesita tranquilidad para terminar su novela y tú necesitas diversión, ¿Qué dices?_

 _Ante las palabras de Thoma y Hiro, Shuichi decidió que en verdad no estaría mal ir a divertirse un rato y aunque le doliera admitirlo sabía que a Yuki no le importaba lo que él hiciera ni lo que no._

 _Fin del flashback._

Así que ahí estaba, dejándose llevar por la influencia del alcohol mientras se movía al ritmo de la música hasta que ya no pudo más.

Todos salieron del club cerca de las 2 de la mañana y dada la condición en la que estaba Hiro tras casi acabar él solo con la mitad del alcohol del club, Shuichi tuvo que acompañarlo a su departamento y al notar que él tampoco se encontraba en óptimas condiciones decidió quedarse a pasar la noche ahí.

Al día siguiente, se despertó alrededor de las 10 de la mañana desparramado en el sofá de Hiro mientras este dormía pesadamente en su cama. Como obviamente su amigo despertaría con una terrible resaca por la fiesta, consideró que lo mejor sería solo dejar una nota e irse a casa.

Al llegar al departamento notó que no había nadie, cosa a la que le restó importancia pues imaginó que Yuki estaría con su editora o algo relacionado. Tomó una ducha y después algo de comer.

Tenía toda la siguiente semana libre y decidió que la aprovecharía lo mejor que pudiera para relajarse, proponiéndose primero NO MOLESTAR A YUKI, (al menos hasta que terminara su novela).

Ese día se la pasó viendo televisión en casa hasta que Yuki llegó. Entonces decidió ir a caminar al parque para dejar al escritor concentrarse.

Al día siguiente (tras holgazanear toda la mañana) recibió una llamaba de Ryuichi para invitarlo al cine y a pasear un rato a lo cual el pelirrosa accedió de inmediato.

Otro día fue a la casa de Hiro para ir a algún lado a divertirse y otro salió a pasear solo porque "necesitaba buscar inspiración para una nueva canción".

Así pasó toda su semana libre tratando de estar en casa lo menos que se pudiera y aún después de eso, siguió tratando de estar fuera para dejar que Yuki se concentrara y cuando irremediablemente tenía que volver ya no llegaba gritando y saltando sobre el escritor, simplemente entraba al departamento y si no era muy tarde o no lo veía muy concentrado en la computadora, le decía un pequeño _"Ya llegué"_ y se iba a al sofá, donde últimamente había dormido sin lloriquear.

Por su parte el escritor estaba tendiendo problemas para concentrarse un poco más de lo normal. Si bien no lo demostraba, realmente le extrañaba el comportamiento del pelirrosa aunque por lo menos llegaba a casa por las noches no como aquella vez del último concierto. Esperaba que el chico llegara tarde por dejarse convencer de festejar un rato con sus amigos más nunca se imaginó que decidiría no aparecerse hasta la mañana siguiente. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llamarlo como mujer histérica cuando su marido no aparece.

Un día el rubio no pudo más. Necesitaba saber que le ocurría a su novio y no le importaba que tan ridícula pudiera ser su paranoia, pero de nuevo parecía que el chico no llegaría hasta bien entrada la noche así que decidió ir a buscarlo a la disquera pero no lo encontró, aunque si se topó con Suguru y lo forzó a decirle a donde había ido el pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto, Shiuchi se encontraba feliz de la vida bailando con Ryuichi en otro club nocturno que había encontrado el mayor, descubrió que no solo le encantaba estar el escenario con él, también la pista de baile era un lugar fantástico para compartir con su ídolo.

De pronto el pelirrosa sintió como alguien jalaba fuertemente de su brazo y lo arrastraba fuera de la pista en dirección a los baños del lugar. Todo fue muy rápido y para cuando el chico pudo reaccionar se encontraba atrapado contra una pared del baño de hombres y el cuerpo de Yuki.

-Yuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar trabajando en tu novela?- cuestionó el menor.

-Como se supone que me concentre en escribir si tú andas bailando en clubes nocturnos con otras personas- respondió molesto el escritor.

-Creí que era lo que querías- dijo el pelirrosa bastante sorprendido por la actitud del mayor.

-¿Crees que quiero que te andes paseando toda la noche con otros?-

-Creí que querías que te dejara tranquilo para que pudieras concentrarte en escribir-

Con esta respuesta, Yuki soltó un pesado suspiro y luego abrazó suavemente al menor.

-Parece que me concentro menos cuando no estás en casa saltando sobre mis piernas-dijo el rubio.

-¿Entonces reconoces que no te molesta la presencia de Shuichi mientras trabajas?- preguntó una voz en la puerta del baño.

-Ryuichi-san!, ¿tú lo planeaste todo?- preguntó el pelirrosa mientras Yuki (que no había soltado a Shuichi) cambiaba su dulce abrazo por un sumamente posesivo.

-Nop, pero me alegro el resultado, ahora será mejor que ustedes dos se vayan a casa- contestó el castaño con un tono travieso al ver como Yuki casi lo mataba con la mirada

Y así lo hicieron. En cuanto entraron al departamento, el escritor tomó al menor en sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación para depositarlo suavemente en su cama y posicionarse sobre él mientras repartía suaves besos por su cuello.

\- Ah...Yuki- suspiró el Shuichi, abrazando al rubio y dejándose hacer.

Despacio, Yuki fue dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por todo su cuello junto con un rastro de saliva. Subió lentamente hacia su oído y susurró con voz ronca - Shuichi, eres mío. Solo mío. - Para luego morder suavemente su lóbulo, a lo que el pelirrosa respondió con un gemidito. Después el rubio pasó su atención a los labios de Shuichi, esos tiernos labios que tanto había extrañado, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta.

Comenzó con un beso suave, tranquilo y tierno. Sus manos comenzaron a pasear sobre el pecho del menor y una vez que encontraron los botones de la camisa, comenzaron a desabotonarlos para dejar a la vista esa bella piel. Las manos de Yuki se colaron al interior de la prenda y comenzaron a acariciar todo a su paso tranquilamente; al llegar a los pezones, se dedicaron a marcar el contorno de éstos con las yemas de los dedos.

De repente, Yuki apretó un poco los pequeños botones, haciendo que Shuichi separara los labios en un gemido, permitiendo así la entrada de la legua del mayor. El beso se intensificó, toda la suavidad y ternura fueron sustituidas por pasión y lujuria. Yuki devoraba ferozmente la boca del "indefenso" ser debajo suyo, quien trataba de responder con la misma pasión, sujetando a su amado por la nuca para atraerlo más hacia él.

El rubio soltó el pezón izquierdo y bajó la mano libre hasta las caderas de Shuichi, acariciando de forma sensual, pasando al trasero para dar un buen apretón, luego deslizándose por el muslo para regresar a la cadera y bajar nuevamente, pero esta vez, al cierre del pantalón para abrirlo, poder meter su mano y tocar el miembro de Shuichi sin ningún tipo de barreras. Acarició lento y sensual, haciendo que el pelirrosa comenzara a gemir con más fuerza.

De pronto sintió las torpes manos del pequeño tratando de retirar la parte superior de su ropa, pero al ver que se le dificultaba, paró en seco todos sus movimientos y se separó, muy a su pesar para retirar la prenda.

Una vez su torso estuvo descubierto, se dispuso a volver a sus labores. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Shuichi tenía otros planes. El pelirrosa se abalanzó sobre Yuki y lo obligó recostarse, quedando abajo esta vez con una pierna de Shuichi a cada lado de sus caderas, éste se dispuso de inmediato a la tarea de llenar el torso de Yuki con besos y pequeñas mordidas, dando especial atención a los pezones. Fue bajando lentamente hasta los pantalones del mayor y los abrió con los dientes de forma sensual y tortuosa para luego retirarlos, dejando solo la ropa interior.

Primero dio unas caricias con las yemas de sus dedos al atrapado miembro, como si estuviera acariciando algo nuevo y hermoso. Luego bajó lentamente su cabeza hasta estar a la altura del bulto y dio un suave beso, seguido de ligeras mordidas. Con cada acción, la ropa interior se iba humedeciendo más y más con el líquido pre-seminal del rubio, quien solo se dejaba hacer, soltando suspiros de satisfacción.

Después de un rato de juegos, Shuichi finalmente retiró la última prenda de Yuki, dejando libre el miembro erecto de éste y lo comenzó a lamer como si se tratara de la más deliciosa paleta de caramelo, poniendo especial atención en la punta, en la que de vez en cuando dejaba suaves besos.

\- Ag Shu...Shuichi - Su nombre pronunciado con esa ronca voz cargada de lujuria solo le corroboró el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo. Después sintió como Yuki colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza y jalaba de sus cabellos para hacerlo separarse - No resistiré mucho más.

Entonces Shiuchi se levantó de entre las piernas de Yuki para deshacerse de las últimas prendas que le quedaban, se colocó a horcajadas sobre el abdomen del rubio y llevó dos de sus dedos a su propia boca para llenarlos de saliva. Una vez bien lubricados, los dirigió a su entrada para dilatarla. Primero uno, haciendo círculos cada vez más amplios y después el segundo para comenzar con movimientos de tijeras, expandiendo lo más posible la sensible piel de su interior.

A Yuki, esta escena se le antojaba, por mucho, la más erótica de su vida. Un Shuichi sonrojado sobre él, preparándose solito para ser penetrado al tiempo que soltaba suspiros de placer.

\- Shuichi - soltó Yuki en un suspiro dejando entrever su necesidad. El pelirrosa entendió y se posicionó, sujetando con una mano el miembro del mayor para guiarlo a su entrada y penetrarse, bajando lentamente, acostumbrándose lo más rápido que podía a la intrusión.

Una vez todo dentro, se quedó quieto unos segundos para terminar de acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, en cuanto hizo amago de comenzar a moverse, Yuki se irguió, tumbando a Shuichi de espaldas en la cama y quedando el rubio de rodillas entre las piernas del menor.

Ya bien colocado, se inclinó para darle un profundo beso al pelirrosa y comenzó con suaves estocadas.

\- Ah agg Yuk...ah Yuki - los gemidos descontrolados de Shuichi excitaban al rubio aún más quien tomó el duro miembro del menor con una mano para masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, que era cada vez más salvajes. Después de un rato así, el pelirrosa se vino fuertemente en la mano de Yuki, contrayendo su interior y estrujado el miembro de éste de forma deliciosa, haciendo que también se viniera, vaciando todo su semen en el interior de Shuichi.

.

.

Después de eso, las cosas NO volvieron a la normalidad pero ahora Shuichi ya no llegaba tan tarde y siempre que llegaba, iba y le daba un suave beso a Yuki en la mejilla para luego irse a acostar aunque algunas veces el escritor lo detenía para pasar "tiempo de calidad" con su niño, lo cual, era bastante a menudo

* * *

 **YEEEEEEEEEEEY LO HICE! Mi primer lemon :3**

 **Esto es solo una práctica para un proyecto más grande que tengo en puerta desde hace MUCHO tiempo así que les agradeceré infinitamente si me dejan comentarios sobre qué les pareció esa parte en especial de la historia.**

 **Y un último detalle: Yo escribo sin beta reader así que puede que haya algunos errores y me disculpo por ello ':D**

 **Ahora si, ya los dejo en paz. Hasta la próxima, besos**

 **NiniLi ~** ❥


End file.
